Emerald Bloom
by C1ockworks
Summary: As Republic City recovers from Kuvira's attacks. Asami and Future Industries are left in charge of repairs and renovations as Korra heads off with Prince Wu to Ba Sing Se to implement the new Democratic System. Republic City's citizens demand a way to ensure their safety and the Earth Kingdom urges to be set free from oppressive leaders. LOK FINALE SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

"Our last battle with Kuvira was a grueling one, and I understand that we as a city have lost a lot. From property damage to loss of life, there's so much that we can't replace. But as a community we've made bounds of progress in a short time. Where the total restoration and soon expansion of the city is still in the works, myself and Miss Sato ask for your continued patience as we work to rebuild this city to make it better than it was before." President Raiko spoke in front of crumbling city hall. His makeshift microphone, placed in what looks like a steel beam metalbent into a stand just for the occasion, made his voice distort slightly but was still very audible. The crowd was very visibly exhausted. Most gathered taking breaks from their uprooted daily lives of recovery and repair, working to return things to normal. Some were still covered in dust and dirt from bending their properties just to make them work in the meantime.

Asami, dressed in her casual skirt and blazer, stepped forward as President Raiko stepped aside. Asami opened a small red folder as she began to speak. "I'm Asami Sato, head of Future Industries. I'm here with the status on current projects as well as the projected progress of the completion of city restoration and expansion. I'd ask that if you have any questions regarding any of the construction or reconstruction of the city that you'd please hold them until the end of the presentation." Asami spoke tightly as her green eyes swept the masses, making eye contact with different areas of the crowd. She peeked down at her notes before speaking again.

"Reconstruction of residential areas, roadways and railways have our priority. Following those are area businesses and cultural landmarks such as the Harmony Tower, Central City Station and City Hall. Residential reconstruction has begun in the Dragon Flats borough and stands at about seventy-two percent completion. The area should be finished in about two weeks time." The crowd murmured as expected. Asami paused allowing citizens to comment amongst themselves before peering down at her notes and starting again.

"Railways leading out of the city are nearly complete so that any wishing to leave Republic City to stay with relatives while the city undergoes construction are welcome to do so. The major highways, as you know, are open to public traffic. Construction will continue into downtown residential areas and inter-city railways and highways. Anyone, especially earthbenders with the metalbending ability, who would like to volunteer are welcome to join by contacting any of the areas' supervisors." Asami paused shortly to assess the mood of the crowd, anticipating the kinds of questions she would receive after her presentation.

"All damaged landmarks such as the Harmony Tower and City Hall will be repaired once all businesses and residences are declared operable areas. The spirit wilds, which now is a new spirit world portal, will remain untouched. A park will be built around that area and will be appointed Menhu Park. Construction of the new park should commence within the first few days of landmark repair." Asami made sure to make eye contact between checking her notes.

"The Future Industries factories will be fully restored as the need arises. We are now operating at about eighty-two percent which at present is keeping us on schedule to complete full city repair by the end of the year by the latest. We are currently on an accelerated path to complete repairs in approximately four to five months. After the city is complete, further construction will proceed on Future Industries factories to aid in the expansion of Republic City both to the east and north west." Asami closed her folder with a slight sigh. "Are there any questions?"

Hands flew up, reporters unsheathed notepads and pens. Cameras started flashing furiously. The barrage was dizzying but Asami held her composure as she chose a hand from the crowd.

"Why is it that you're rebuilding the boroughs first? No one lives there but thugs and criminals." The question elicited a choir of 'yeah's'.

"The boroughs are a low income housing area and have been in dire need of renovation for years. Living conditions there are way under par and something needed to be done." Asami answered. "We expect the crime rate to drop tremendously once repairs are done as the 'thugs and criminals' will now be comfortable enough in their own homes to not need to take from others." Hands flew up again as she finished. Asami selected another.

"Miss Sato! What's it like dating the Avatar?"

"I am only taking questions regarding the construction project on Republic City." Asami's brow lowered a bit in frustration as she chose another person.

"This isn't exactly a construction question but a question for President Raiko and Avatar Korra. What exactly is being done to prevent a calamity like this from happening again? This city had been under attack three separate times in the last four years, twice on a large scale." This time the crowd was silent. All eyes were shifting back and forth between Korra and Raiko. Korra stepped forward, standing beside Asami.

"We're doing our best to solve conflict all across the Earth Kingdom. Prince Wu and I are heading out to Ba Sing Se tomorrow to put a new democratic system in place, just as we have here in Republic City. Also, from what I understand, Future industries is making it their business to sturdily reinforce every building they lay hand on in this city. But if another threat arises you can rest assured that myself and the Air Nomads will do all we can to protect you as we have done before." Korra answered firmly.

"And what a great job you've done!"

"The city is in the worse condition than it's ever been!"

"I don't feel safe here anymore!"

"We should start an army!"

"Yeah! An Army!"

"Army! Army! Army! Army…!"

The crowd chanted angrily as Korra folded her arms with a deep frown.

"We've got enough to rebuild with limited workforce as it is! We can't just start an army." Korra protested.

"I don't see why not." Raiko added. "We could do rush repairs to restore Future Industries and build barracks in the expansion."

"We're already dealing with rebuilding the entire city, if we add anything more there's no telling when we'll finish." Asami grumbled, placing a hand on her hip.

"The people have already made it clear that an army would make them feel safer. We've been let down by the United Forces a number of times because they couldn't get here on time. We can deploy right from the city in the event of another crisis." Raiko turned towards the people, using their momentum to help his case.

"Were you even listening? Future Industries is too busy rebuilding the city to even start thinking about an army. They're doing all they can with what they have just so we can get things back to normal." Korra barked as she snapped her finger out in the direction of the city. Korra turned to the crowd taking a breath before speaking again.

"Listen, I understand this has been a very rough few years and all everyone wants is to feel safe in their own homes again. But our priority has to be in getting you all back in your own homes. So for now, I ask that we hold off on raising an army until we can repair what we have right now. If anything other trouble arises then myself and the Air Nation will come to your immediate aid. Asami even has a few more working hummingbird units that we can use." Korra spoke softly yet with confidence. "We just ask that you continue to be patient with us as you have. Thank you."

Korra stepped back, settling between both Raiko and Asami as cameras began snapping once more. Reporters were calling out to the three of them for responses. President Raiko narrowed his eyes, his face folded in frustration.

"What gives you the right to make a decision like that? This is my city!" Raiko hissed.

Korra folded her arms. "My job is keep order and maintain balance. I can't do that if you're planning on raising an army in a broken city because the citizens brought it up. The army can wait until the city is rebuilt."

"You think you have me fooled? You're trying to show off by standing up for Miss Sato in front of the press. This is all to impress your new girlfriend." Raiko growled.

"Don't you dare bring my personal life into this!" Korra approached Raiko, placing a hard finger on his chest. "I've never made any decisions regarding this city based on any of my relationships, including this one. Asami is already working night and day rebuilding _your_ city even after she just buried her father, the last bit of family she had left. Now you want to add more work by trying to start an army in the midst of all this. It's crazy!"

Asami grabbed Korra by her upper arms gently pulling her back. "Let's just put the idea on hold for now and finish what we're doing. We could talk more about this after you come back from Ba Sing Se." Asami turned a pouty Korra around, pushing her away from the microphone stand. "But she is right." Asami glared as she walked Korra away.

Asami could feel Korra's muscled arms still tensed from the 'conversation' with Raiko. Asami could almost see Korra's lip poked out even as she steered her along the downtown streets. Music filled the air as it seemed every block had a radio playing to help raise the peoples' spirits as they work. Even actual spirits floated by to enjoy the music. The ground rumbled from the occasional earthbending to rebuild foundations and walls of the buildings that still haven't received much attention. People were moving to organize what they could before Future Industries construction robots came to help. Downtown was still in pretty bad shape even after a month of minor repairs. Walls of restaurants, shops and homes were still crumbled and missing pieces. Gaping holes were in just about every roof and awning. People have come in to do what they can to make temporary fixes to most to the buildings. A few of the businesses had even started opening their doors again. The streets had been repaved where gigantic craters once were. Gravel lined the streets from the earthbending used to fix them but there was so much commotion back and forth that the area wasn't exactly wise to drive through.

"Are you okay now?" Asami giggled, dropping her grip from Korra's arms. Korra turned immediately folding her arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Korra mumbled, her bottom lip poked out.

"Come on. Let's go get some tea and put this behind us for now." Asami grinned. Korra glanced at Asami, finding it harder to pout. Her arms unraveled. She dropped her hands, resting one on her hip. Her mouth curled into a smile.

"Sure." Korra sighed as she and Asami continued down the battered Republic city streets. "It would surely be good to take my mind off of everything right now. But it is kind of hard to ignore."

"Yeah, it is." Asami tucked her folder away inside her blazer. "But it'll pass like everything else."

"Yeah, you're right. Things seem different this time. Like things will actually be okay. I guess you're my good luck charm." Korra smiled.

"You're so suave, Avatar Korra." Asami purred.

"I try." Korra laughed.

"Hey, I don't want to reopen old wounds but was Raiko right when he said you were trying to impress me during the press event?" Asami asked with a raised brow.

"N-no not at all." Korra stammered as her face reddened. "You're overworked, you don't have enough people working under you yet. You hardly even had time to mourn your father. And, they act like Cabbage Corp isn't even a thing anymore."

"Raiko and I spoke about that. Cabbage Corp makes their stuff cheap. I told him about how we escaped the Earth kingdom airship and he made the decision for us to be in charge of the construction. The city would fall apart on its own way before an attack if we let Cabbage Corp do anything." Asami turned the corner to the main roadway. Korra paused to choose her words as Satomobiles and a handful of Cabbage cars whizzed by. The streets were busy but still moved smoothly since the main roadways were opened to traffic. The pair walked along the sidewalk to their parked Satomobile half a block down the road.

"Hey, Asami?" Korra spoke quietly, grabbing Asami's hand before she approached the car. Asami turned, looking her in the eye. "Raiko, was right. I did make that decision because of you." Korra kept her tone low, softly massaging Asami's knuckles with her thumb. "I've noticed you've seemed kinda stressed lately and you're nearly always working. You're doing a great job with the city and I know building this army would be a stretch for you. I just wanted Raiko to take it easy on you. You deserve a break."

"You don't have to worry." Asami reached for Korra's other hand and gave them both a squeeze. "I'm used to working this way, every job /i've had to do since taking over the company was stressful. What you did was sweet but you might've gotten back on Raiko's bad side again."

"I'm always on his bad side." Korra growled. "I just hope it kept me on your good side."

Asami leaned forward, pressing her red lips to the Avatar's. She broke it with a smile looking into Korra's icy gaze. "You're always on my good side."


	2. Chapter 2

A breeze blew over the badlands of the outer ring. A lot of the wreckage had been cleared, but singe marks from the river of lava and flames left behind from the events of the anarchist revolution three years ago scarred the area. Temporary housing had been built atop the scorched earth, mostly tents and apartment buildings without any foundation. In the midst of all the mild destruction, citizens had begun to return to their normal lives. The people built makeshift gardens with budding plants and flowers, set up stands and shops outside their homes and children played in the streets.

A lone figure sat atop the repaired middle wall. After the destruction of the wall, Kuvira made the opening a gate. The Obsidian Gate was rebuilt using the rubble from the melted wall and freely allowed passage to and from the middle and lower rings. Both doors were massive and reached all the way to the top of the wall. The glassy rock glowed in the setting sun, adding a glimmer to the city skyline.

The figure removed his wide black rounded hat placing it neatly beside him. He folded his legs and rested his hands palm up on his knees. A breeze ruffled his short hair, swaying his loose clothes along with it.

"Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty and become wind." he recited.

The soft scraping of footsteps to pavement filled his ears. He remained still.

"Sorry to disturb you Captain Qi," the disembodied voice slightly rose and fell in volume, suggesting that he bowed. "The Avatar and Prince Wu are set to arrive tomorrow. The others are waiting for you."

Qi slowly nodded. "Very good. Tell the others I will join them shortly."

Korra and Asami settled at a small table by a window at a small tea shop downtown. Even though a piece of the roof was missing they still were open and were gleefully serving customers. The tables had a few scratches and it seemed that there weren't many chairs that weren't broken. Some of the tables were turned into booths with the help of some earthbending. The glass was taken out of the windows, no doubt because it was broken and probably falling inside.

The waitress glided quickly to their table not much longer than it took for them to get settled in. "Good afternoon Avatar Korra, Miss Sato. It's such an honor to have you two here. Please excuse the mess we're still renovating."

"No, it's fine. Thank you for having us." Asami answered quickly, noticing Korra's expression getting more uneasy by the second.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress hummed, placing her hands behind her back.

"I'll just have a jasmine tea." Asami smiled.

"Make that two." Korra added.

"I'll have those out to you in a moment." the waitress bowed and disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

Asami looked to Korra who was scanning all the damages done to the tea shop with a frown. She reached her hand to Korra's limply balled fist and squeezed it.

"Hey, it's okay, this isn't your fault." Asami whispered. "You saved the city. Without you there might not have been anything left to save."

"I know." Korra's voice was small. She stared down at Asami's pale hand, turning her own over to return the squeeze. "It's just that I've never seen it up close, how much I've affected this city over the years. These people's shop is in shambles and they can still serve me with a smile. That's a kindness I don't think I deserve."

"I understand how you feel." Asami stretched her other hand to Korra, pulling her fist closer to the center of the table. "Korra, look at me." Asami's voice was firm but tender.

The Avatar's gaze was nearly childish, wide and bright but vulnerable. She could nearly feel Asami's glance, caring yet penetrative. Her green eyes searched through her soul and knew exactly what to look for and where to look.

"You've been through a lot these past few years. Things that most people wouldn't be able to deal with in a lifetime. Yet here you are. You've made it and I'm so proud of you. But you have to move forward." Asami asserted. "The lessons you've learned don't just apply to Avatar world-saving stuff. Use them right here. Learn from this, accept what happened and move on."

Korra's face softened, still caught in Asami's gaze. She slowly nodded as the waitress returned with their tea. Asami sat back, retracting her hands. Korra held on to one as she turned to the waitress.

"Listen, I'm sorry for all of this. I should have been more careful to prevent this much damage. I honestly had no idea how much this would affect you until I came in here." Korra began. "I'll be leaving the city soon but if there's anything I can do to help once I get back please be sure to let Miss Sato know. I'll personally help rebuild anything I can."

"T-thank you. Thank you so much Avatar Korra." the waitress stammered. She was red-faced but smiled.

"Thank _you_." Korra replied. "And please, call me Korra."

The waitress quickly hurried off again.

"You have passed your first lesson in public relations." Asami chuckled. "That was really sweet. Good job."

Korra blushed as her gaze returned to Asami. "Thanks. I don't think I could have done that without you." Korra admitted, gesturing towards their locked hands on the table.

Asami's face reddened as well. "I'm glad I could help."

"It's funny, what you said isn't far off from what Zaheer told me when I asked him to help me into the spirit world." Korra smirked.

"You thought it was a bad idea for me to talk to my dad but you spoke with Zaheer?" Asami replied.

"I was at the end of my rope. I didn't know what else to do." Korra pleaded. "I couldn't get in on my own and I needed to ask the spirits for help."

"Well, you were able to get back in and get over your block so I'm thankful for that, I guess." Asami frowned.

Korra slowly released Asami's hand. "Well, actually, I wanted to ask your opinion about something."

"Okay…." Asami folded her hands in front of her, then began to reach for her tea instead.

"I... actually wanted to know what you thought about me asking Kuvira for some advice about helping the Earth Kingdom." Korra hesitated, walling her tea cup with her hands.

Asami took a thoughtful sip of her tea and placed it back on the table with a heavy sigh. "Well I don't agree with it but I know that once you make up your mind to do something you usually do it. So I first want you to be careful." Asami started. "But, she seemed like she really felt remorseful for what she did. Do you think what she told you in the spirit world was honest?"

"I do." Korra nodded.

"I think you should have a well guarded conversation about what should be done with the Earth Kingdom." Asami answered as she leaned back and crossed her legs beneath the table. "Ask her what she did and what the results were, what worked and what didn't. Ask her what she could've done differently and be specific with your questions."

"Okay." Korra answered. "You're really good at this stuff, Asami."

"Well I do run the most successful business in the Earth Kingdom." Asami smirked. "It seems that in this time of peace you could probably learn a lot from me."

"I'd be honored to be your pupil, Master Sato." Korra bowed, knocking her tea over as she brought her hands together.

Asami giggled. "You should probably drink that. If Iroh found out you wasted tea he'd probably cry."

Korra had already begun to bend her tea back into her cup. "You're right." Korra chuckled. She wrapped both hands around the cup warming it back up until began to steam.

"We should bring him a teapot next time we visit." Asami grinned before finishing her tea.

"We should, that would be nice." Korra said as she finished her tea in one gulp.

Asami placed her cup back on the table as she looked out at the streets of Republic City. This area was being worked on heavily just like the area in front of City Hall so no cars were around but people were hard at work here as well. Her eyes scanned over all that still had to be done. She compared pages of blueprints that were engraved into her eyelids to what was in front of her, mentally setting everything in place.

Korra watched as the heiress' eyes darted back and forth, her brow scrunched up a bit. Soon she'd place a hand somewhere near her mouth. Korra came to admire watching Asami think; from hours of Pai Sho matches with Iroh to fixing airships and satomobiles. Almost like clockwork Asami's hand reached for her chin, slowing stretching her thumb along her jawline.

"You're amazing Asami." Korra sighed.

Asami snapped out of her analytic stare and turned to Korra with a smile.

"You're smart, strong, beautiful... You're just amazing. And I'm really lucky to have you."

"You're pretty amazing yourself." Asami blushed. "You're so brave and compassionate and determined... And gorgeous."

Korra's face was covered in red. She wasn't used to compliments like that. "Um, thanks." she muttered. "Hey, um, I know Mako's family is still at your house, so did you wanna stay at the temple tonight with me? I-I mean you can still do work because I know you have plenty, but you know, it would mean a lot if you were there when I left." Korra stammered, face even more red as she smiled a crooked smile.

Asami laughed. "Sure, I'll stay with you tonight. I'll gave Mako a call and let him know."

Korra's smile widened. "Great," she chirped as she stood from her seat. Asami followed as they left the tea shop headed back to their car about another block away. Korra grabbed Asami's hand as they walked down the restless street.

"Hey, next time the press asks 'what's it like to date the Avatar' or 'what's it like to date Asami Sato' we should tell them to ask Mako." Korra mocked.

Asami giggled. "You still have a lot to learn, young pupil."


	3. Chapter 3

The setting sun beamed through the windows casting a golden glow throughout the halls of the Air Temple Island home. Asami swayed from her room, taking a break from her work. The airbender home felt so familiar yet it always felt new. The air was never stale and there was always a light welcoming fragrance, like the very building welcomed her. It was also a productive place to work since Korra kept the kids outside and away from Asami while she toiled away.

"That you, Asami?" she heard Pema call as she approached the kitchen.

Asami was somewhat surprised that Pema knew she was coming. "Yeah, how did you know?" Asami asked as she rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"I have three children who do nothing but run and wear very light shoes, four if you include Korra." Pema smiled as she prepared dinner. Asami leaned against the wall looking into the kitchen. "What about Jinora and Tenzin?"

"You never hear Tenzin coming. He and Jinora are the quietest." Pema replied as she handled Asami a bowl of salad to put on the table. "Taking a break from work?"

"For a bit," Asami sighed, placing the bowl in the center of the table with care before returning to the kitchen doorway. "I usually take a break when I start seeing blueprints in places they aren't."

Pema chuckled. "You know you are an incredible young woman, Asami. I don't know if I've ever told you that. Getting contracted to rebuild Republic City twice and you're only twenty-one."

"Thank you." Asami beamed.

"I'm sure your father was proud of you." Pema smiled warmly.

"He was." Asami's smile shrunk as she thoughtfully nodded. "Very proud."

"Well so are we." Pema replied. "I know you've lost so much these past few years and where I know it won't replace what you've lost, just know that we consider you part of our family."

"Thank you, Pema. I think I needed to hear that." Asami nodded. "Did you need any help with dinner?"

"No, dear, but thank you." Pema smiled. "You should probably go outside, relax with the kids and Korra. She's done well keeping them out of the house all day for you."

"I see." Asami peered out the window to the courtyard watching Korra place Rohan on a ball of air as Ikki and Meelo bounced around her.

"Let them know everything will be done soon." Pema called as Asami headed outside.

"Okay."

"C'mon Rohan! Ride it you can do it!" Ikki cheered over the giggling toddler, bouncing up and down as Korra spun him.

"Rohan can't bend yet, Ikki." Korra chuckled. "It's gonna take some time before we can teach him the air scooter." Korra rotated her arms creating a pocket in her sphere that Rohan dipped into.

"Don't you worry, Korra. I'll personally ensure that my younger brother will be a master bender such as myself." Meelo puffed out his chest as he spoke.

"I have no doubt of that." Korra giggled as she rotated her arms again, wrapping them around her head as Rohan spun around them. Korra outstretched an arm straightening her hand and then flicking it upward, launching him spiraling upward. Korra then reached out her arms as Rohan gently fell in. She placed him back on his feet, he took a few wobbly steps before falling on his bottom, still giggling.

Ikki pulled him to his feet before dragging him towards the bison stables. "C'mon! Let's play over here!" Meelo started off behind them.

"You coming, Korra?" Meelo asked, spinning up an air scooter.

"No, I'll hang out here for a while." Korra replied, stretching her arms. "I'll come find you guys later."

"Yes, sir!" Meelo saluted as he sped off behind his siblings.

Korra smiled as she turned for the walkway steps and found Asami leaning against one of the wooden columns.

"It's fun watching you play with them." Asami smiled. "They love you."

"Yeah, I pretty much grew up with them." Korra replied as she walked past gesturing for Asami to follow. "Tenzin would always bring them by to see Katara and my mom and dad would bring me so I had someone close to my age to play with. It's just great to see how much they've grown. I feel like a big sister."

Korra continued towards the meditation gazebo towards the back of the island. The sun was still about halfway visible over the horizon, casting a warm glow over the gazebo. Its reflection danced on the rippling waters of the bay below. "Did you get enough work done?" Korra asked.

"A lot actually, this is a really peaceful place to work." Asami grinned as she approached the railing surrounding the gazebo. She leaned forward resting folded forearms on the banister. "It has a really comfortable and productive atmosphere."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it." Korra rested her hands on the railing beside Asami looking out at the bay.

"I'm really gonna miss you while you're gone." Asami purred leaning closer so that her shoulder met Korra's.

"I'll miss you too. Hopefully I won't be gone for long." Korra blushed.

"I hope not. I just hope things aren't too out of hand." Asami muttered.

"Hopefully I won't get my butt kicked into hiding for another three years." Korra chuckled uneasily.

"I know you won't." Asami replied, stepping away from the railing and behind Korra. She placed reassuring hands on her shoulders, peeking around them to see Korra's face. "I understood why you were gone. You were in a dark place and you needed time to sort things out yourself. But things are different. You're different. And I don't think anyone can kick your butt after all you've overcome."

Korra reached for Asami's hand squeezing it tight. "Thank you, Asami."

"No problem." Asami smiled, sliding her arms around Korra's neck, taking in every toned muscle. "I'll always be here for you. For anything you need."

"I'm glad you are." Korra leaned into her embrace. "Tenzin told me once that not expressing fear can throw you out of balance. I'm glad I can talk to you about stuff like this because I don't think anyone would understand like you do."

"I'm glad you can confide in me." Asami whispered.

Korra faced Asami, placing her hands at her waist. The young Avatar gazed into her lovers green eyes. Korra pulled her closer, closing the already small gap between the two. Her face reddened at her slight embarrassment of their height difference.

The CEO giggled softly as she brushed her muscled beauty's hair away from her face with a gentle finger. She never lost sight of the azure eyes that were fixed on her own.

"I love you Korra." Asami muttered, holding Korra's face with both hands as she leaned her forehead against hers.

"I love you too." Korra replied.

The couple slowly shut their eyes as their lips met. Asami took in Korra's scent, familiar but new and fragrant. Just like the air temple. The engineer moved her hands back into her love's soft hair.

Korra leaned back against the railing behind them, pulling Asami against her. All she could focus on were the crashing waves below and Asami's soft red lips against hers. The waterbender felt totally at ease. There wasn't anything she had to be, no responsibility to fulfil. Nothing was expected of her but just to be who she was at any level: high or low. Asami set her free from her title of the Avatar and just let her be Korra.

Asami broke the kiss, still cupping Korra's face. She slowly opened her eyes to see tears forming in the Avatar's. Asami dropped her hands from Korra's face and placed them on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked in wide eyed surprise.

"Nothing's wrong. I just finally feel like I can relax with you." Korra's eyes opened with a smile. "All this time everyone I've faced in one way or another always directly attacked my role as the Avatar. And growing up all I've had was my role as the Avatar, that was the only way I've felt value in myself for a long time. But you were here for me when Zaheer not only tried to kill me but to end the Avatar cycle as a whole. Everyone kind of distanced themselves from me but you didn't. You were there for as long as you could. And it had to be hard because you have business a to run."

Asami's expression eased into a soft smile. She thumbed away the tears that soon followed the first. Korra pulled her hand from the heiress' waist to holding her hand against her face, slightly nuzzling against it.

"While I was alone Katara helped me a lot and got me back on my feet after a few years, your letters helped too." Korra continued. "But as I got better I began to realize what you meant to me because of what I meant to you. And I was finally able to write you back. Shortly after I felt ready to come back to the city but my past was still haunting me. I kept seeing myself in the Avatar state, chains wrapped around my arms and it terrified me. I even had a hallucination that I fought it once in the spirit swamp and it pulled me into a pool of that poison."

"Oh my goodness." Asami gasped.

"But after all that, once the airbender kids brought me back home the first person I wanted to see was you." Korra smiled. "But things got so busy almost as soon as we met back up that I never really had a chance to talk to you about any of this. What I wanted to say mostly was that I appreciate all you've done because your service wasn't to the Avatar, it was to me."

"I'm just glad I could do all that for you, Korra." Asami cooed.

"Is there anything else I do for you, sir?"

Qi shook his head slightly "Thank you, miss, you've done enough." the young robed woman bowed as she quickly backed away. Qi stood, the small underground amphitheater lit with the glowing of the crystal chandeliers of the old catacombs grew silent. All in attendance stood promptly and bowed. Qi bowed in return.

"Thank you all for attending, please be seated." Qi announced. He pulled his round hat from the marbled table and placed it on his head. "As you all know, the Avatar and Prince Wu will be arriving tomorrow to bring democracy to Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom. The general public hasn't been made aware of this yet. Our plan is to make sure that we are in control. We already have methods in place that will allow us to take control of the election process without any outside knowledge. I will be appointed as leader of Ba Sing Se and I will ensure that we will no longer be oppressed by those born into power and wealth. I will unhinge this proposed 'democracy' and instead replace it with freedom. Freedom that our great city has been robbed of for generations."

The audience roared in approval. Nearly everyone was on their feet applauding.

"Please... hold your applause." Qi shouted over the crowd noise. "All is only planned right now. There are great forces that will oppose our cause in the name of 'peace' and 'balance', including the Avatar herself. This is where we will need your help."

Qi removed his hat as he pleaded with the crowd a neutral glance sweeping over the crowd. "The great uniter, has done well to dismantle the Dai Li leaving ex-members such as myself and many of you without job or purpose. Remember this as we begin our cause for a more meaningful life for this divided city. We ask that you do all you can to not to disclose any details of our plans to anyone outside of our cause. But to do all you can to support us in secrecy. Our day of freedom is upon us."

Qi bowed again as he replaced his hat and walked off stage. applause and cheers followed as he left. He walked with a stern look on his face. He was met on his way out of the catacombs by a young man, the same as on the roof who bowed as soon as Qi enter his field of vision.

"Excellent speech, sir." the young man barked, snapping to attention. "Very inspiring as always, Master Qi."

"No need to be so serious, Arluk." Qi laughed. "But I do appreciate that you enjoyed the speech."

"Yes, Master Qi, thank you." Arluk replied, allowing himself to relax.

"How has your training going? I can tell you've been working hard. You're looking stronger every day." Qi observed, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Everything has been going exceptionally well Master Qi." Arluk smirked. "I believe I am very close to mastery."

"Excellent, keep up the good work." Qi replied warmly. "You'll be extremely important to the cause if we do meet interference."


	4. Chapter 4

Korra walked the runway of the docked Republic City police airship. The metal floor swayed as the waves rocked the tanker sized boat the airship was bound to but the waterbender did not falter one step. Her gaze was focused. As soon as she set foot on the wooden deck the ship took off levitating as far away as possible from the prison boat.

The ocean air was moist and salty. The ship was anchored in the deepest part of the ocean between the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, never docking to avoid any incident of escape for their high value prisoner. Every precaution was taken, there was no metal present at all on the ship. Everything was made of wood and anything that needed to be made as strong as metal was made of solid refined platinum.

White Lotus guards met her in front of a large wooden cage. She nodded as they cautiously released the ambitiously secure gate and ushered her in, quickly shutting it behind her.

A lone figure sat with their legs folded, leaned miserably against a far corner of the cage. Her hair uncharacteristically messy and sprawled down her back.

The Avatar approached maintaining a careful distance before sitting down with her legs folded. "Kuvira." she demanded.

"That was pretty careless of you Avatar Korra." Kuvira rasped as she turned her head partially In Korra's direction. It sounded like she hadn't spoken for a while. "The hull of that ship is platinum but there are metal components in reach that I could've used to bring this whole place down."

"That's why I came alone." Korra replied.

"How valiant." Kuvira muttered. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Well….," Korra sighed. "I'm actually here for advice."

Kuvira turned her head, exposing much neater hair raven hair that hung over her jade eyes. Her brow folded in surprise as she turned herself around fully to face Korra.

"You've done horrible and unspeakable things. You attempted to destroy me multiple times, you and your armies turned Republic City to rubble and you've killed the father of someone very dear to me as well as countless others that stood in your way." Korra barked. Her expression grew more fierce as she went on but softened after taking a breath. "But even though your methods were extreme, you had control over the Earth Kingdom that no one else could achieve. Specifically Ba Sing Se." Korra spoke directly, her expression serious.

"So they want you to oversee the idiot Prince?" Kuvira's expression never changed seeming unphased by her long list of wrongdoing.

"Prince Wu has decided to step down and let the Earth Kingdom states elect their own representatives." Korra replied. "What I need from you is how to make sure everything goes smoothly."

"Asking a dictator for help?" Kuvira smirked. "Seems like the world outside is getting desperate."

"Even though I'm not sure I can completely forgive what you've done, I'd rather get my advice from more qualified people." Korra mused. "The fact that they threw you in a red lotus member's cage says a lot about what they think of you."

"Flattering." Kuvira chuckled. "Well since I do owe you my life and I'm rendered completely powerless here, I see no reason why I shouldn't help you."

"Thank you, Kuvira." Korra bowed her head slightly.

-.-

"Wow everything looks a lot better than it did before we left. I mean this place was a wreck!" Bolin exclaimed as he Asami and Varrick rode the ferry back to the city.

"Yeah, it's been hard work but all the volunteer help we've been getting has come a long way. We should be able to get to the infrastructure downtown within the next week or so." Asami chirped, folding her arms proudly as she leaned against a railing.

"That is so awesome! Seriously though, I don't know how you do it Asami." Bolin was vibrating with excitement.

"Lots of hard work. Especially with the factory in the shape that it's in. Most of the city's Earthbenders-"

"Your factory!" Varrick literally leapt into the conversation.

"Yes, my... factory." Asami replied uneasily.

"How can you even manage to rebuild so much of the city when the roof was zapped off of Future Industries tower and your factory completely Kuvira'd?" Varrick waved his arms for emphasis.

"Well while you were honeymooning, after Korra and I got back from the spirit world she and Bataar Sr. helped me work on rebuilding the factory. That took about a month." Asami recollected. "After it got to a place where I could modify a few suits from the old ones Kuvira's army abandoned in the city and in Zaofu, we started doing repairs. We've had a small fleet repairing the factory until I could get supplies out to the city steadily and sent them out to help too."

"Very intuitive, Sato!" Varrick nearly shouted. "I can't wait to get behind a set of tools again. Just imagine all the-"

"Varrick..." Asami warned, glaring daggers at the inventor. "Future Industries does not have the the supplies to support your crazy inventions. Right now the focus is on rebuilding and expanding Republic City. After thats done we can talk about the possibility of you inventing with my company."

Varrick gulped. "Uh….Of course!"

"Great." Asami smiled. "But beyond what's going on with rebuilding, the people feel the need to raise an army and Raiko's going to try to make it happen."

"That's great! It's about time Republic city stepped up and started defending itself." Varrick added.

"Well, I don't think so." Bolin began. "The Earth Kingdom is pretty volatile right now with all of its leaders being taken down almost one after the other. Nobody can trust anybody right now. And the city already has the air nation, the United Forces, the police force, the strength of Zaofu, as an ally among other places, and Korra. It could be taken as an act of war that Republic City would suddenly want to raise an army."

"That's..., that's actually a really good point Bolin." Asami nodded.

"Eh, I learned a bit from Kuvira the past few years." Bolin smirked proudly.

"Either way, as much as I need you guys help, I also need you guys to be aware that Raiko is likely going to come to either of you about his army." Asami stood from the railing and took a step toward the two. "Korra's not here to back us up so he may try take advantage of that."

"We should be able to handle it, y'know as regular citizens with next to no political power to stop anything the the president of the United Republic may do to accidently start an Earth Kingdom civil war." Bolin's enthusiasm drained from his voice as he spoke.

Asami groaned. "Good one, Bolin."

**A/N: **Sorry for the extra short chapter and for the unusually long wait. More coming soon


End file.
